See There's Showering in Gym Class
by Slow Walker
Summary: ONESHOT. Hansi knows Ernst watches him change after gym class. Ernst doesn't know that. He also doesn't know that Hanschen finds him devastatingly handsome. Well, handsome enough to pull into the river with him...


So in all honesty, I started this after seeing the play. Over a year ago. I wrote bits and pieces, and finally I decided to finish it. On Christmas. Don't ask why I do the things I do, 'cause I don't know.

* * *

Ernst looked around the room nervously. He hated gymnastics, and he was grateful it was only Tuesdays and Thursdays, rather than every day. None of the other boys had problems showering or changing in front of each other. Of course, none of them were plagued by dreams of their classmates.

"Okay there, Ernst? You look pale. Well, paler than usual."

Ernst looked up quickly, straight into a ridiculously handsome face. _Oh God. What did he ever do to deserve this?_

"Y-yeah, Hanschen. I'm fine."

No he was not fine. Not with thoughts of Hanschen Rillow floating through his head. He smiled weakly at the older boy.

"Really Hanschen, I'm fine."

Hanschen nodded and walked off, at which point Ernst realized Hanschen was wearing only his trousers and a towel around his neck. Ernst fell back into a chair. _What had he done?_

* * *

Two weeks later, Ernst was still asking himself the same thing. This time it was Saturday, and warm weather had graced the town. All the boys had decided to go swimming, and Ernst was in his own personal Hell. None of them had swimming suits, so they had all stripped down to their underwear and were now laying around like nothing was different. Melchior was forcing Moritz to give the details of his latest dream, Georg was telling Otto about his most recent piano lesson, and Hanschen was asleep in the sun. Ernst was sitting under a tree, knees tucked up against his chest. He was about to doze off when the scene in front of him changed abruptly. Hanschen stood and stretched and dove into the river. Ernst buried his face in his knees again, looking up covertly every few minutes. Around the fifth time he looked up, the boy he was sneaking glances at was standing in front of him.

"H-hello, Hanschen," Ernst squeaked, letting go of his legs.

"Hello, Ernst. Lovely day. Why aren't you swimming?"

"Oh, I uh, I'm feeling a bit out of sorts today," Ernst lied, looking nervously at the smile on Hanschen's gorgeous face.

"It's such a nice day, Ernst. You really should be enjoying yourself," Hanschen insisted, sitting next to Ernst.

Ernst laughed internally. If only Hanschen knew how much he was enjoying the view! Hanschen raked his hand through his sopping blonde hair in an effort to comb it. After deciding he was only making it worse, he abandoned it to concentrate on making Ernst swim. "Come on Ernst, it will be fun."

"I'll just watch you," Ernst responded, hugging his knees to his chest again. Hanschen leaned closer to Ernst.

"Come on. Why not? Can you not swim? 'Cause you know, I could save you if you started to drown. It's not even that deep. You may look scrawny, but you're tall and scrawny. You can stand."

"I can swim!" Ernst shot back hotly.

"Then prove it!" Hanschen dared him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

Ernst watched as everything happened in slow motion. Hanschen's foot caught a slippery rock and they tumbled into the river, Hanschen's hand still tightly grasping Ernst's wrist. Ernst and Hanschen both gasped loudly as they hit the icy water of the river. They both floated downstream a ways before Hanschen managed to grab a low-hanging tree branch.

"H-Hanschen!" Ernst yelled. "F-f-fuck it's cold!"

Hanschen grinned and let Ernst's wrist slip out of his grip until he was holding onto Ernst's palm. "No! Hanschen don't you dare let go!" Ernst demanded, reaching up to grab the blonde boy's arm with his other hand. Hanschen grinned and pulled Ernst up against the current so he could grab onto the branch too. As soon as Ernst had a good grip on the branch and had let go of Hanschen's arm, the older boy pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips. Ernst flailed as his grip on the branch slipped and he was pulled a foot downstream. Hanschen laughed and offered his hand to help Ernst climb up onto dry land. Ernst then reached out to help Hanschen up, holding onto the tree trunk to steady himself. Once both boys were up they stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

"You have twigs and leaves in you hair," Hanschen remarked softly, stepping closer to the dark-haired boy.

"I bet I have river water too," Ernst remarked dryly.

Hanschen stepped forward again, invading Ernst's personal space. He reached over and snatched the twigs and leaves from Ernst's hair, flicking them to the ground once he had. Without thinking, Ernst reached up and pressed a fleeting kiss to Hanschen's lips. Hanschen grabbed Ernst by the waist and pulled them closer together, crushing their lips together. Ernst gasped and Hanschen licked the roof of the younger boy's mouth, making him shudder. The blonde boy smirked into the kiss and pulled back.

"Hanschen?" Ernst asked, his voice so childlike it made Hanschen's heart ache. And Hanschen Rillow's heart never ached for anyone. He gazed in wonder at this small boy who had managed to change him so much without either of them realizing. Hanschen leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Ernst's mouth, to his cheek, his jaw, the pulse point on his neck. Ernst moaned breathily at Hanschen's wandering lips. Hanschen dragged his lips up to Ernst's ear, flicking his tongue out as he went.

"Quiet, Ernstie. The others aren't that far away. Don't moan too loud."

With that Hanschen attacked Ernst with renewed force, pushing him up against a tree and sucking hard on his collarbone, sure to leave a mark. Ernst moaned once before stuffing his hand in his mouth to stem the sounds that threatened to give them away. Hanschen pulled the fist away from Ernst's mouth and covered it with his own, demanding entrance and pressing his tongue past Ernst's parted lips. Before Ernst knew it, he was standing topless in front of Hanschen.

"You're overdressed," Hanschen purred, toying with the waistband of Ernst's trousers.

Ernst bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the way the heavy sopping fabric rubbed against him, trying to ignore the way Hanschen pressed a hand to the front of his pants. Just when Ernst was about to faint from stimulation without end, Hanschen spoke. "I saw you looking." The statement frightened Ernst, even though Hanschen didn't seem to mind as he had his hand on Ernst and his tongue down his throat a moment ago. "I've seen you looking at me every chance you get," Hanschen continued arrogantly. "In the showers after gym class, and just now. You always think you're being coy, and I don't think the other boys have noticed, but I did. You can't fool me, Ernstie." Ernst swallowed and tried to press himself further back against the tree. Hanschen smiled dangerously and captured Ernst's lips again. "Don't run away. Being watched is strangely exhilarating. I don't mind," he assured Ernst.

"Still, it isn't right, Hanschen. I shouldn't have watched you like that…" Ernst tried to protest.

"Come now, Ernst. I told you, I enjoy being watched. It's flattering."

Ernst could see the logic in that. It would be flattering to know that someone else found you irresistibly attractive.

"You know, Ernst," Hanschen continued, "I find you dashingly handsome as well."

"M-me?" Ernst stuttered, unable to believe his ears.

Hanschen chuckled softly and kissed Ernst again. "Meet me in the vineyard tonight. There is something I want to…_talk_ to you about."

With that the taller boy left, walking back to the other boys and falling asleep with the sun glinting off his blonde hair.

* * *

Each review is appreciated and treasured! Merry Christmahanaquanzika!


End file.
